Momento de Decisão
by Ptyxx
Summary: O dia em que Snape passou para o lado de Dumbledore.


**Título: Momento de Decisão**  
**Autora: Ptyx**  
**Personagens:** Snape, Dumbledore  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Estudo de Personalidade  
**Resumo:** O dia em que Snape passou para o lado de Dumbledore.  
**Aviso:** Esta história não é slash, e pode ser lida separadamente. Mas se você gosta de slash (SS/HP), seria melhor ler a série Mandala, da qual faz parte, e que você encontrará no meu site. Esta história se passa antes de "Mandala", mas eu recomendo que seja lida após "Trovão de Inverno" ou, no mínimo, após "Mandala".  
**Disclaimer:** Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

**Momento de Decisão**

Ele chegou a mim totalmente destroçado, em frangalhos. Quase não o reconheci quando entrou em meu escritório, tão arrasado física e psicologicamente ele estava. Sentou-se diante de minha escrivaninha, e simplesmente não conseguia falar. Tentei ler-lhe a expressão. Vi muito cansaço, insegurança, desespero. Talvez vergonha. Não conseguia me encarar. Ele, que sempre fora tão direto, tão sincero quando criança.

— Severus, aceita um chá? — eu lhe perguntei, tentando deixá-lo à vontade.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, em total desalento.

— Então me diga o que é que o perturba.

— Eu... O senhor sabe que... eu sou um Comensal da Morte, não sabe?

A franqueza dele não devia me espantar. Como eu disse, quando criança ele era assim: de uma franqueza ímpar. Mas não estou acostumado à sinceridade. Muito menos da parte de... um Comensal da Morte.

— Eu sei, Severus.

— Eu... matei um homem ontem à noite.

— No ataque àquela pensão Muggle? Oh, Severus, eu sinto muito.

— Sente muito? O que quer dizer? Eu matei um homem! Eu... não pensei que fosse me sentir assim. Mas me sinto. Não posso continuar com eles. O que eles estão fazendo é um genocídio. Antes eram só Muggles. Agora não faz mais diferença se é Muggle ou mago. Se não estiver com eles, é lixo. A vida não tem nenhuma importância. Eu não achava que me importasse com isso, mas me importo.

Ele deu um soluço abafado, e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Levantei-me e fui até ele. Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

Ele me encarou com surpresa, como se não se julgasse digno do meu carinho.

— Diretor, eu não sei o que fazer. Só sei que não quero continuar com eles. Minha vida agora está em suas mãos. O senhor é mais poderoso do que eu, pode me dominar e chamar os Aurors. Mas, antes que me coloquem em Azkaban, eu me mato.

— Não diga isso, meu menino! — Apertei-lhe as mãos com firmeza. — Vamos tomar um chá e conversar com calma sobre tudo. Se quiser, eu posso lhe arranjar um quarto. Você toma um banho, descansa, come alguma coisa e depois nós conversamos.

Ele se levantou abruptamente, desvencilhando-se de mim.

— Não entende? Nada do que o senhor está me dizendo faz nenhum sentido. Nada mais faz sentido. Eu não consigo mais agüentar... ser quem eu sou.

Vi que as coisas simples da vida — um chá, um drops de limão, uma meia de lã — não iriam acalmá-lo, trazê-lo de volta ao mundo cotidiano. Ele estava em um daqueles momentos de tudo ou nada. Eu não sei muito bem lidar com pessoas nesse estado, confesso. Sondei a mente dele, com suavidade, para que não percebesse. Tentando encontrar uma forma de acalmá-lo. O que vi lá dentro era tão negro e desesperador que recuei. Mas ele havia vindo até mim. Isso devia querer dizer alguma coisa. Em algum lugar, havia uma esperança.

— Severus, eu sempre digo que nós somos quem escolhemos ser. Você fez escolhas erradas. Inclusive para você mesmo.

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, como se esperando ser castigado verbalmente. Mas não como uma criança que teme um castigo, e sim como alguém que necessita dele.

— Não, Severus, eu não vou entregá-lo ao Ministério, nem puni-lo de nenhuma forma. Você já está se punindo a si mesmo, carregando toda essa culpa.

— Diretor, eu sou um Comensal da Morte! Eu torturo pessoas. E ontem eu matei um homem. Eu... não queria matá-lo. Até agora, eu tinha conseguido evitar isso. Lançava um _Imperius_ sobre eles e fazia com que se fingissem de mortos. Mas ele ficou tão assustado quando eu dominei sua mente que deve ter morrido de susto.

Respirei fundo, mais aliviado. De alguma forma, ele não tinha mesmo desejado matar.

— Então, de certa forma, foi um acidente — eu lhe disse, tentando confortá-lo.

— Acidente? Nós atacamos a pensão e matamos todos os que estavam lá dentro!

— Mas você não teve a intenção específica de matá-lo.

— Que diferença isso faz?

— Severus, também não faz diferença nenhuma se você se sente culpado ou não. O que importa é se você quer fazer algo a respeito disso.

— Se eu quero fazer algo? Eu queria nunca ter nascido.

Ele me encarava com raiva, como se eu tivesse culpa de ele ter nascido. Tive vontade de dizer-lhe que não era seu pai, mas me contive. Porque, de alguma forma, eu era responsável por ele. E havia falhado em meu papel. Falhado profundamente.

Pensei, então, que talvez fosse melhor tratá-lo como um pai. Ou uma mãe, melhor dizendo.

— Venha cá — eu lhe disse. — Me dê um abraço.

Talvez, inconscientemente, eu tenha usado alguma forma mágica de persuasão. Às vezes eu faço isso. Verdade, é sem perceber. Ou talvez ele estivesse mesmo precisando de um abraço. O fato é que ele não recuou quando andei em sua direção e o tomei nos braços.

Todo o seu corpo estremeceu. Ele estava chorando, como há muito tempo não fazia. Não sei dizer como sei disso, simplesmente sei. Desde que deixara de ser Snivellus e se juntara aos Comensais da Morte, Severus Snape nunca mais chorara.

Passamos alguns minutos naquela posição, abraçados, ele encharcando minhas vestes de lágrimas. Então eu o conduzi de volta até a escrivaninha, e pedi que os elfos nos trouxessem um bule de chá e biscoitos.

Mais tarde, quando, enfim, conseguira fazer com que ele tomasse uma xícara de chá e comesse algumas rosquinhas, eu lhe disse:

— Se você me procurou, é porque quer se redimir. Você não quer ir para Azkaban nem morrer. Você quer fazer algo para...

— Eu não posso desfazer o mal que fiz, mas posso impedir que esse mal continue se propagando. Quero acabar com essa carnificina. Enquanto ele viver, eu não terei paz.

— Certo, Severus. É a isso que você precisa se aferrar. É isso o que vai lhe dar motivo para viver nos próximos dias, nos próximos meses.

Ele ergueu o rosto para mim, seus olhos ainda revelando tristeza, mas também raiva. Agora eu estava perto de conseguir o que queria dele. Faltava só mais um passo.

— Severus, você pode ter um papel muito importante nesta guerra... Se você concordar com o que vou lhe propor... Ninguém mais pode fazer o que vou lhe pedir.

Eu soube que havia vencido quando vi aquele brilho de decisão despontar no fundo de seus olhos, iluminando todo o seu rosto. Iluminando tudo a nosso redor.

Acho que não foi uma coincidência o fato de Fawkes ter, naquele exato instante, alçado vôo de seu poleiro no canto do meu escritório, e pousado no colo dele.

Fim


End file.
